Buffy/The Wild Wild West: TNot Vampire Moon
by Sam Beckett
Summary: BTVS/WWW60's crossover


**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**

**The Wild Wild West**

The Night of the Vampire Moon

By, 

P. Aaron Parent

And

Patricia A. Parent

Disclaimer

With all due respect to the readers of this story, and to Joss Wheadon, creator of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, and to CBS corporation who ran the Wild Wild West TV series, I am not claiming any infringement of name or copyrights associated with these two shows. This is Fan Fiction, written for my pleasure, and for the pleasure of the readers who are both fans of The Wild Wild West TV series starring Robert Conrad, and Ross Martin. Also fans of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, starring principally Sarah Michelle Gellar. I hope you have as much fun reading this story, as I did writing it.

Historic Note:

This story is set soon after Angel regains his senses after he returns from the Hell dimension in Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, and not long after the last Dr. Loveless episode in The Wild Wild West.

# Chapter 1

1.

Buffy returns home, one night, after a long patrol with Angel to find her mother still up watching a TV show she had never seen before. "Hi, Mom," Buffy said, "surprised to see you up so late, what'cha watching?" "Oh," Joyce replied, "just an old western TV show I used to watch when I was your age. It's called "The Wild Wild West"." 

"You mean that movie?" Buffy asked. Joyce took her index finger and placed it in her mouth to mime a retch. "Gag, Buffy!" Joyce replied. "Not that horrible movie that starred Will Smith in the role that Robert Conrad did much better as Secret Service Agent James West. Sit down, Buffy, I see you need some education." Buffy shrugs and sits down next to her mother to watch this show that so enthralled her mother. "So what's the sitch with this show, Mom?" "Well," Joyce tries to begin, "The series itself, is set in the 1870's, and Secret Service agents James West, played by Robert Conrad and Artemus Gordon, played by the late Ross Martin, travel around the country to fight evil, and bring criminals to justice." "Mom, I thought that the Secret Service protected only the President." Buffy chimed in. "They do now, Buffy, but in the time that The Wild Wild West was set they haven't started to do that yet." Buffy points at the Television screen and says, "Is that Ross Martin? The one that looks like an old man." "No, Buffy." Joyce replied, "Ross Martin had a heart attack, and it took him out of the show for a while." "Oh." was all she could say before Joyce started again. "I don't know the actor's name right off, but this was an interim partner for Jim named Jeremy Pike." They sit in silence for a few minutes to watch the show until the diminutive little man they were trying to capture shot out through the big top of the circus from a cannon. "Who was that, Mom?" Buffy asks. "Michael Dunn," Joyce replied, "he played a recurring character in the show for 10 episodes as Dr. Loveless. He constantly tried to destroy the, as he described it, a world cared by unfeeling giants, but was always thwarted by Jim West." "There will certainly be another time, gentlemen." the TV chimed in, "Another time, time, time." They stayed up the whole night watching the episodes of the show, Buffy now being one of the fans of the WWW, totally enthralled by the show. 

2.

The next day the all night, Wild Wild West education causes Buffy to find it very hard to stay awake at school, and Willow notices, "Trouble sleeping last night, Buffy?" Willow asks. "If you call the total lack of trouble, Will." Buffy yawns. "Let me guess," Willow replied, "your mom made you stay up all night watching an old TV show." "Yeah," Buffy replies, "the Wild Wild West. How did you know, Willow?" "Let's just say my mom actually did something with me for the first time in her life, and showed me that show that you apparently were watching as well." "I just hope that I'll be able to stay awake for Giles this afternoon." Buffy yawns again. "Yeah," Willow says, being her usual cheerful self, "You know how Giles hates it when you fall asleep on him." In spite of her exhaustion, Buffy had to smile at the thought of her watcher, who for all his faults,

Treated her like a daughter. "Yeah, Willow, but I can handle him, I mean, he may be my watcher, but I do all the work." So, smiling the two friends walked hand in hand to the school library to do their rather unorthodox after-school activity. As they walked into the library they noticed that Giles was already very hard at work, looking over his occult books, and vampire lore. "Hello, Buffy," Giles said with a distinctly British drawl. "Hey Giles, busy as always, I see." Buffy replies. "Buffy," Giles returns with a note of weariness, "as always your sarcasm is ill advised. We have a problem." "What else is new." Buffy thinks. "So what's up now Giles? Demons, vampires, monsters, or witches?" Buffy asks. "None of the above, I'm afraid." Giles returns, "It seems as if the temporal plane has been disrupted by someone or something." Willow does a double take and looks at Giles askance, "Temporal plane? You mean time travel?" "Yes, Willow," Giles answers with a note of admiration for Willow's quick and analytical mind, "That is precisely what I mean. It appears that someone from the past is using magical powers to create a crude time warp." "Let me guess," Buffy chimed in, "The only one who tried to move time like that was an ex-Colonel in the American Confederate army called Vautrain." Both Willow, and Giles looked at Buffy with an air of shock, "How did you know?" Giles asked, "I happen to know a few things Giles, I'm not your typical dumb blonde, besides I ended up staying up all night watching The Wild Wild West." Buffy replied, irritated. "Oh, yes," Giles returned "the United States Old West version of Britain's fictional secret agent James Bond." Giles has to suppress a smile when he saw both Buffy's and Willow's jaws drop through the floor. "I don't just hang around here in the library you know, I do have a life outside these hallowed, yet dusty halls." Giles said smilingly. "That however was a fictional account of what happened, as it turned out that self-same person ended up burning himself in his house as he was an invalid from old war injuries." True enough, Buffy thought to herself, but what's to say that some of what was on that show wasn't true. Buffy half listened to Giles natter on about her responsibilities as the slayer and all, until finally she could get away on patrol, and to Angel. "Lover, you would not believe what happened today." Buffy said to Angel as they sat in a graveyard waiting for a new vampire to be born, "Last night my mom assimilated me into her fan club of Wild Wild West "Borg", and now it seems that someone is playing around with space-time from that time period." "Wild Wild West?" Angel asks, "You mean James West?" Buffy could hardly hide her surprise; "You've seen the show?" "No, not the show." Angel replies, "I worked with the Secret Service for a little while after my soul was restored. The agents I remember working with were James West and Artemus Gordon. The show you saw was a fictional account of what really happened in that time." Buffy was about to say something when the sound of earth moving alerted them to an awakening, "Hold that thought, honey, we got work to do." Buffy replies as they go on the offensive. The confused vampire had no chance against the Slayer, and Angel. No matter how well he tried to survive, he ended up having a wooden stake in his chest for his trouble. As the dust cleared Buffy turned to Angel, "You mean it was all real?" "Yes, but as you can see, I am the only one who knows that." Angel declared. After that Buffy and Angel went their separate ways for that night. Giles had called a before school war session, so Buffy needed her beauty sleep. "As if Buffy needs any help in that regard," Angel thought to himself, "I just can't shake the feeling, that after having been with her so long, that I knew her before this." Angel walked away, alone in the night that he knew so well.

3.

Buffy smiled to herself as she walked home alone, thinking again how weird it was to be in love with a reformed vampire. "I wouldn't have it any other way though," Buffy said to herself, not too loudly as to not awake people who had the luxury of peaceful sleep never knowing of the evil that lies in wait after dark. Only she could save them, though it always was a pain in the butt for her to juggle slaying and a social life. Buffy was brought out of her reverie by the sound of rushing wind. Buffy pulled "Mr. Pointy" out of her sleeve, because even the smallest unexplained sounds could mean anything. While on the alert, Buffy was ready for anything. She turned around in a circle, always keeping her favorite wooden stake in front of her, always looking for a sneak attack. The last thing she expected was what she saw. "My dear, Antoinette. Don't worry so, we are safe." A voice came out of the darkness. "I know that voice," Buffy thought, then recognition hit her like a lightning bolt, "No, that's impossible!" Then a sudden wave of vertigo hit her and she knew no more. 

Chapter 2

1

Giles paced the floor of the school library; irritated that Buffy was late for another meeting. "What could I expect, anyway, she of course isn't the most conventional slayer I've had to deal with." Giles thought to himself. He silently fumed until he heard the phone ring. "Hello, Sunnydale High School Library, Rupert Giles speaking." Giles spoke into the telephone. "Rupert?" the voice on the other end of the line was the last one he expected to hear, "I need your help." "Joyce?" Giles could hardly hide his surprise, "What's happened, what's wrong?" then a horrible realization hit him full force, "What happened to Buffy?" "I don't know, she never came home last night," the tearful voice of Buffy's mother filled his ear and broke his heart, "her bed hasn't been slept in." Giles heart broke when he heard what she was saying to him. "Rupert, are you still there?" The voice on the other side of the line broke in. "Yes, Joyce," Giles replied in a tone he hoped was calm and not racked with the emotions he so very much wanted to release at that moment, "I'm still here. I'll call the others together and meet you there tonight to search. I suggest you call the police. They may not be able to do much, but it may give you peace of mind." "Peace of mind isn't what I want at the moment, Rupert," Joyce replied, "but I'll do it, and I'll see you tonight." Giles placed the phone back in its cradle, and let out an agonized sigh of grief."What have you gotten yourself into this time, Buffy?" Giles thought aloud in the dusty, empty library. She was his responsibility, he was, he thought with an inward smile, like a second father to her.Wild horses could not drag this admission out of his mouth, but he could feel this way if he wanted to.All he had to do know is figure out how to tell the others what had happened to their friend.He did not look forward to telling Angel that his girlfriend had gone missing.A reformed vampire is still dangerous when angry or upset.He'd have to take it easy in any case.These people were more than friends to Buffy, but good fighters against evil supernatural forces, he had better tell them the whole truth.He turned around and started his work for the day while trying to find a soft way to fill in the Slayerettes later that day.

2. 

The first thing Buffy was aware of when she woke up, was the fact that she was no longer in Sunnydale, and as she looked around at her surroundings she was also aware of the fact that she wasn't even in the same time frame."What the Hell happened?" she thought to herself."The last thing I remember was seeing one of the characters of The Wild Wild West come alive.How can that be?It was a TV show!""Miss, are you all right?" A voice called out from the darkness.She spun around quickly to face the speaker, but as she did the whole world started spinning around in her eyes, and she collapsed. A man with a very distinctive face stepped out of the shadows, and smiled an inward smile at the inert Slayer."Gee, it's usually Jim who has women fall at his feet."The man said, "I had better get her back to the "Wanderer"."The man then lifted Buffy into his arms, and carried her off into the night.

3. 


End file.
